dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Janemba (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Movie: "Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn" Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga |Race=Evil Energy Entity |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 774 (incarnated in the Demon Realm Soldier Ω) |Date of death = June 11th, Age 855 (erased from existence; revived in Age 950) |Address= |Allegiance=Future Cooler's Temporal Army |FamConnect= Demon Realm Soldier Ω (host) Anger Asuka (comrade/fusee) Future Cooler (boss) }} Janemba is a main antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, and a villain in Dragon Ball Advanced. Janemba is a demon of pure energy, and great power; being the living definition of evil. He was incarnated into a Demon Realm Soldier Ω when Chamel used evil energy on him. Biography Chamel proceeds to steal evil energy from Hell, and uses it on a Demon Realm Soldier Ω to begin his morph into Janemba whom is set on Vegeta before he can go, and help Goku against Super Buu, but Taino is sent by Chronoa to assist him, and after a lengthy battle Super Janemba is defeated, and the distortion is repaired while Super Janemba is taken to Age 1000 by Chamel. Power While in the movie it required Gogeta to defeat him; in Dragon Ball Advanced only Vegeta and Taino fought him, and easily defeated him in combat. However being trained by Future Cooler, and prepared by Chamel is was capable of briefly holding his own against Future Gotenks, but using his Dark Energy Vial to undergo his Dark Evolution. Technique *Flight *Ki Blast *Bunkai Teleport *Afterimage *Regeneration *Cloning *Rapid Energy Cannon *Reality Manipulation **Portal Opening ***Illusion Smash ***Dimensional Hole *Physical Mass Manipulation *Dimension Sword Attack *Dimnensio Sword Rush *Hell Gate *Lightning Shower Rain *Evil Energy Manipulation **Evil Energy Absorption **Corruption **Possession **Shapeshifting Forms and Transformations Evil Energy Janemba is born from and maintained by Evil Energy. When enough evil energy clumps together, or takes over a person, it takes on a physical body, corrupting the host, and, becoming Janemba. If his physical body is destroyed, he'll revert to his evil energy state before a new host is found. However if he is destroyed by Good Energy, then all evil energy released will also be destroyed. Janemba (Pre-Transformation) Janemba is first shown in a Pre-Transformed state or Big Janempa in Fanga. He has limited intelligence, and only says his own name. He is capable creating clones of people such as Goku in the movies, and was able to push Goku into using Super Saiyan 3 in the movie. He was defeated in this form by Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta before he transformed into his Super Form, and face him and Taino before his defeat. Super Janemba Being more structured for fighting; he is easily more powerful in this form, and has the appearance of member of Frieza's Race. Janemba reaches this form by having his head caved in by Goku/Vegeta, and compresses himself into a smaller space. He was defeated by Vegeta and Taino (Gogeta in movie) in this form, and showed considerable skill. Supervillain State Super Janemba was given the ability to enter the Supervillain state by Chamel, and his appearance alters. He gains the Time Breaker symbol on his head, hot pink blank eyes, and a pinkish-white aura. Dark Janemba By crushing a vial filled with a Dark Energy from the Dark Dragon Balls; he enters a dark evolution that changes is appearance once again. In this form; he gains the ability to speak however is in primitive, third person manner. His muscle mass increases in all parts of his body; torso, arms, legs, and tail. His sword becomes dark colour, and skin tone becomes a dark red while his bio-armour-like clad becomes darker. His "wrist' bands become black with spikes on it, and his the "bands" around his ankles also follow this pattern. He gains spikes on his shoulders, and extra spike on his head. The point of his Horns change direction as they are closer together unlike his previous form. Fusions Janembuu Janembuu is the EX-Fusion of Kid Buu, and Super Janemba Janesuka Janesuka (ジャネスカ; Janesuka) is the EX-Fusion of Anger Asuka, and Dark Janemba. Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Canon Characters Category:Movie Character Category:Erased Characters